INVISIBLE
by sistercullen
Summary: Bella Swan asiste a la boda de su hermana con su amor platonico: Edward Cullen. Invisible para él, como mujer, ya que Bella consta con tan solo 15 años y tiene un aspecto demasiado aniñado para su edad. Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

Hola chicas. Nueva historia. Dramón absoluto.

Por lo menos esta primera incursión.

Ustedes mismas ya saben; son mis jueces si les gusta hágamelo saber y sigo…como siempre.

Besos a todas.

**INVISIBLE**

**PREFACIO**

**Ya está; ya todo acabó.**

**Me habia encerrado dentro del lavabo del hotel de cinco estrellas donde organizaban la boda.**

**Rememoré la entrada a la iglesia, y cerré los ojos fuertemente. Me temblaban tanto las piernas que no sé como no caí estrepitosamente al suelo…algo muy normal en mi. Pero no lo hice, quería que él me recordara haciendo algo bien; aunque no tuviese ojos para mi…como nunca los habia tenido. Nunca…**

**Sujetaba la cola del vestido de novia de mi hermana Tanya. Me habían vestido como al resto de las damas de honor. Estabamos espantosas. **

**Yo y la hermana de él parecía que habíamos salido de un puesto de feria, imitando a las muñecas chochonas.**

**Un horrible vestido color amarillo nos envolvía y unos gruesos lazos de raso a modo de diadema se ajustaba a nuestras cabezas.**

**Edward estaba embelesado. Mirando como entraba mi hermana y sonriendo, suspiré y volví a soñar despierta. Imaginando que era a mi, a la que miraba asi.**

**¡mentira, Isabella! Me decía una voz dentro de la cabeza. ¡El nunca se ha fijado en ti, ni lo hará, o ¿es que no te has visto? Eres fea, ordinaria, absolutamente normal. ¡Eres invisible, Isabella Swan, invisible!**

**Anduve durante toda la recepción de un lado para otro, sin saber donde acomodarme. **

**La hermana de Edward habló unas palabras conmigo; pero yo, no quería saber nada de nadie. **

**Buscaba a los novios con la mirada y me recreaba en él. Besaba a Tanya y pensaba que era a mi, a quien lo hacia.**

**Durante la comida me sentaron en la mesa principal junto a mis padres. No comí apenas. **

**Fue una boda preciosa. Tenia que ser justa . Tanya era bella y hacia una pareja hermosa con Edward.**

**Parecian sacados de un catalogo de moda.**

**Hicieron varias fotos y en una de ellas, él me llamó para que me pusiera a su lado. Me cogió de la cintura y puso su rostro cerca del mio con una ensanchada sonrisa.**

**Claro que Tanya al mismo tiempo; se hacia otra de la misma guisa; junto a Alice.**

**Despues de repartir los típicos recordatorios de boda; reparé en que los novios no estaban en salón y fui hacia los lavabos.**

**Entonces algo me llamó poderosamente la atención.**

**El lavabo de las chicas estaba levemente abierto, y podia ver en él, unas piernas perfectas que se ajustaban perfectamente a una cadera fuerte y atlética. Levanté la mirada y me llevé la mano a la boca. Eran ellos dos. Jadeaban, se besaban y decían palabras sin sentido. No sabia mucho acerca del sexo; pero sabia que es lo que estaba ocurriendo en aquel servicio.**

**Podia ver como el miembro duro de Edward llenaba las piernas de mi hermana y la hacia morderse los labios aturdida.**

**Llevaba algo entre las manos y se cayó.**

**Hizo algo de ruido y ellos pararon de mecerse.**

**Paralizada y rota de dolor por algo que no comprendía noté la dolorosa bofetada que me pegó Tanya al llegar hacia mi.**

**-¡Retrasada! ¿Qué se supone que hacias espiando,? – las palabras de mi hermana, las oia lejanas, ya que solo podia tener ojos para Edward quien me miraba avergonzado, intentado subir sus pantalones. Antes de darme cuenta, otra bofetada impactó en la otra mejilla.- ¡Isabella, ver oir y callar, entiendes?**

**No dije nada.**

**Me volví de nuevo hacia el banquete y me senté esperando que acabara el evento.**

**Las cucharas de postre junto con los pequeños cuchillos estaban pulcramente colocados. Aturdida, miré mi rostro en la fina cuchara de plata, que era un espejo aterrador.**

**Simple, aniñada, sin apenas curvas….¿En que país habia estado viviendo? Mi hermana era perfecta y yo…yo era imperfecta ; ni siquiera llegaba al nivel de normal…uff.**

**Mis 15 años en otras niñas de mi edad eran completamente diferentes.**

**Yo seguía sin curvas y con el rostro lleno de pecas.**

**-Isabella.- la voz de mis sueños me llamó y creí morirme en aquellos momentos.**

**Lo miré y me perdí en sus hipnotizantes ojos esmeraldas. Me sonreía algo turbado y me acarició levemente con unos de sus dedos níveos.**

**-Edward.- su nombre se escapó de mis labios como una locura enfermiza.**

**-Solo quiero que comprendas que lo que viste…es una de las maneras de profesar a tu hermana el amor tan grande que siento por ella.- Me dijo cariñoso, acariciándome.**

**Yo asentí y pesteñeé para encubrir un lagrima siniestra de uno de mis ojos.**

**-¿Qué le has dicho Edward?.- Tanya se colgaba de su cuello y le daba besos en la boca sin cortarse un pelo.- ¿No te has dado cuenta?**

**Él rió y me miró negando.**

**-¿Se lo digo Isabella?.- Tanya me miraba con los ojos inyectados en alcohol y suspiró.**

**-Eres su amor platónico . Lo supe cuando leí el diario ese que tiene escondido en la caja de zapatos de debajo de su cama.**

**Mi corazón se paralizó y todo se relentizó.**

**La mirada asombrada de Edward.**

**El gesto burlón de Tanya**

**La mirada preocupada de Alice….**

**Cogí uno de los cuchillos y me lancé como una bala hacia los lavabos.**

**Ajusté el pestillo y me desbordé entre lágrimas.**

**Era la mayor vergüenza de mi vida….Él lo sabia…él lo sabia….**

**Abrí el agua de el agua caliente y puse la tapa al subidero.**

**Tenia que escapar. Huir. Como la cobarde que era.**

**Rocé las muñecas con la parte afilada; primero una ; ah…dolió…y luego la otra…no dolió tanto.**

**Solté el cuchillo repleto de sangre y metí ambas manos dentro del sumidero.**

**Llegaria un momento que me desvanecería y rebotaria en el mármol de lavamanos; pero aquello para mi no tenia ninguna importancia.**

**Edward lo sabia…mi invisibilidad…habia sido descubierta.**

**Chicas que hago? Continuo? Ya saben ustedes mandan. Mil besos!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola chicas otro capi de Invisible.

Seguramente que hasta dentro de una semana o 5 dias no pueda actualizar este fice. Ok?

Espero os guste

INVISIBLE

CAPITULO 1

**Alice Pov**

**No podia creer que estuviese pasando esto.**

**¿Cómo se podia cebar tanto el destino o la vida con esta familia?**

**Es mas ¿Qué habia echo mi hermano para poder afrontar todo lo que se le venia encima?**

**Lo miré con disimulo.**

**Tanya tenia una mueca de fastidio en su cara.**

**¿De qué estaba hecha aquella mujer? ¿De puro hielo?**

**Sus padres habían muerto en un accidente de tráfico y ella solamente se preocupaba de quien se haría cargo de "ella " ahora.**

**Sentí la ira hacer mella en mi.**

**¿Qué habia podido ver mi hermano en aquella mujer? La belleza eclipsaba su alma negra y vacia.**

**Edward; si estaba llorando. Él de verdad quería a Charlie y a Renneé. Cierto que antes del funeral habia hablado con papá respecto al cargo que se les venia encima.**

**Isabella era muy cara de mantener. Era odioso; pero era así.**

**Desde el mismo dia del matrimonio de Edward y Tanya; aquel matrimonio estaba salpicado por una especie de maldición.**

**Yo encontré a Isabella en los lavabos del hotel donde se festejaba la boda.**

**La imagen horrenda de la sangre en sus muñecas y el tremendo golpe que se dio en la cabeza al perder el conocimiento; todavía está grabada a fuego en mi cerebro.**

**Papá la asistió en los primeros auxilios y se la llevaron de allí entre los gritos de dolor de Reneé y el llanto emocionado de mi madre.**

**Edward se quedó como en shock. Mirando a Tanya ; que como si aquello no fuera con ella, se dedicó comer pastel sentada elegantemente en su trona.**

**La odié.**

**Desde ese dia hasta hoy.**

**Han pasado ya 10 años.**

**Isabella está en la cama de un hospital; en coma.**

**En estos años se ha llegado a la conclusión de que nunca despertará. Pero papá tiene sus dudas.**

**A veces; solo a veces. Cuando su padre o su madre le hablaban; los latidos de su corazón variaban.**

**El tenerla en el hospital es muy costoso y los padres de Bella han hecho todo lo posible para no perder la esperanza. Siempre pensaron que Bella despertaría de aquel sueño que la sumia en su mundo.**

**Edward jamás ha ido a verla desde que la ingresaron. No sé porqué. Pero cuando el tema de Bella sale en casa; mi hermano, baja la cabeza y una sombra de tristeza colapsa sus hermosos ojos verdes.**

**Mi hermano es padre de dos niñas preciosas.**

**Caroline tiene 8 años y Elizabeth de 5.**

**Son tan parecidas a Edward las dos; que si no fueran porque se llevan varios años de diferencia, parecería que son gemelas.**

**Tanya …no es que yo diga que es mala madre. Simplemente no está por la función que debería desempeñar para con sus hijas.**

**Edward ha dicho mil veces que quiere un varon. Y ella dice que se ha plantado y que no quiere mas hijos. Su figura no volverá a hincharse como un globo aeroestatico.**

**Y ahora estamos aquí…todos juntos….**

**-¿Qué posibilidades hay de que mi hermana, salga del coma?.- Tanya se llevaba un cigarrillo a los labios y aspiraba con fuerza.**

**La pregunta iba dirigida a mi padre que la miraba con seriedad.**

**-Puede despertar hoy o dentro de 20 años…**

**-O…nunca.- espetó ella.**

**-Tus padres hubiesen querido que tú te hicieras cargo de ella.- inquirió mi padre algo mas nervioso de lo habitual.**

**Estabamos en la casa de los Swan.**

**El funeral habia terminado; los allegados se habían marchado y solamente quedábamos la familia mas cercana.**

**Jasper me sujetaba la mano, fuertemente.**

**Jazz; es mi novio. Es médico igual que papá y conoce perfectamente el caso de Bella.**

**-¿Y si no lo hago, lo haras tu Carlisle?.- Tanya levantó una ceja y lo miró con una sonrisilla endemoniada en su rostro.**

**-¡Tanya!.- la voz de mi hermano. Estaba enfadado.**

**-Vale. Si. Pero comprende, Edward. Tenemos las niñas; yo no trabajo y ya sabes que mi prioridad es estar con ellas.- Me llevé las manos a la cabeza insconscientemente,¿a quien quería engañar aquella arrastrada?.- Tú tienes un buen sueldo…pero tenemos que ahorrar para las niñas…la universidad y eso…¿ y que hay con eso de tener un varoncito, Edward?.**

**Todos nos quedamos sin palabras.**

**¿podia ser mas manipuladora? **

**No. Decididamente, no.**

**-¿Qué opciones hay?.- Preguntó Edward a mi padre.**

**-Esperar. Con Bella, es esperar.**

**Tanya se levantó.**

**-Si mi hermana se levanta de esa cama algún dia. Nadie me puede asegurar que su estado neuronal funcione perfectamente. Yo no voy a cargar con una mujer que no puede mantenerse por cuenta propia. No. O con alguien en estado completamente vegetal….- bajó los ojos al ver que la mirábamos todos; acusadores.-Yo…creo que mi hermana hubiese firmado un testamento vital; no querria verse asi….**

**-¿Entonces…?**

**Tanya encaró a mi padre y éste se tensó.**

**-La desconectaras de la maquina. Si no moveré cielo y tierra para hacerlo yo; por otros medios. Sabes que soy capaz,Carlisle. Soy su única pariente viva.**

**Todos nos levantamos y sin decir nada; cogimos las chaquetas y nos marchamos.**

**Aquella mujer era un autentico demonio.**

**Edward Pov**

**No podia creer lo que estaba escuchado.**

**Mi mujer; prefería desenchufar a su hermana de la maquina que la mantenía con vida,antes de tenerla a su lado.**

**¿Con quien me habia casado?**

**¿Cómo habia estado tan ciego?**

**Mi familia ya habia abandonado mi casa; sin despedirse si quiera, y yo conmocionado la miraba con tristeza.**

**-Me revuelves el estomago; Tanya.**

**Ella se acercó; melosa y me envolvió con sus brazos el cuello; acercándome a ella.**

**-Edward…mi amor…Bella decidió hace mucho tiempo que hacer con su vida. Ella no quería vivir...y nunca le perdonaré que se decidiera a hacerlo el dia de mi boda.**

**Deshice los brazos de mi cuello y me separé de ella con repugnancia.**

**-¿No has pensando que tal vez, nosotros tenemos la culpa?**

**Ella me miró y se rió alzando una ceja.**

**-No digas tonterías. Lo que vió no creo que la traumara tanto.- dijo con indiferencia.**

**-No; no es lo que vió. Es como la descubriste. Dejastes bien claros cuales eran sus sentimientos hacia mi.- espeté alzando la voz dos octavas.**

**-¿Y qué? ¡Ya era hora que alguien la bajara de la nube, no! Suspiraba por ti por los rincones…la muy imbécil…**

**-Me asqueas.**

**-Lo dudo.**

**-No lo dudes. Me das asco.- cogí mi chaqueta y me marché dando un fuerte portazo.**

**Cogí el mobil y llamé a la única persona con la que me podia descargar…Angela.**

**Bueno chicas…ya esta...continuará…**

**Espero os haya gustado. Me lo haceis saber ok? Me gusta mantener una relaccion con vosotras. Ya no es por el mero hecho de los coments. Lo que me gusta es que se crean vínculos de verdadera amistad con vosotras. Gracias cielitos Os quierooooo!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hola Otro capi de Invisible. Espero que les guste. Un beso.

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. La trama si.

**INVISIBLE**

**CAPITULO 3**

_**Edward Pov**_

_**El sonido del mobil; me despertó: abrigado den los dulces brazos de Angela.**_

_**Ella me entendía; me ofrecia compresión y me escuchaba.**_

_**Nuestra relaccion sin ser intima; lo era de muchas maneras.**_

_**Era mi amiga. Mi mejor amiga; sin tener ninguna relaccion sentimental con ella.**_

_**Parecia casi imposible; pero así era.**_

_**Levanté mi cuerpo de aquel colchon angosto y cogí el mobil que yacia en el fondo de uno de los bolsillos de mi pantalón.**_

_**El identificador de llamadas me asustó. Era tarde y no era normal que Jazz me llamara a aquella horas tan tempestivas.**_

_**-Soy Edward. Dime Jasper. ¿Ocurre algo?.- Los nervios y la crispación anticipada; hizo que mi voz sonara mucho mas despierta de lo que debería.**_

_**-Es Bella; Edward. **_

_**Bella. **_

_**-¿No me digas que ha…?**_

_**-Ha despertado Edward. Bella ha despertado.**_

_**Me llevé la mano libre a la cabeza y me senté en el colchón. Haciendo que Angela se removiera nerviosa en la cama.**_

_**-¿Qué…Cuando…Como está?- Miles de dudas salpicaban mi cerebro y procuré mantener la calma.**_

_**-Ha sido hace menos de una hora. Hemos tratado de localizar a tu esposa ; pero no nos coje ni el fijo ni el mobil. Y por eso hemos decidido llamarte a ti ¿esta contigo?**_

_**-No. Yo estoy fuera de casa.**_

_**-Hmm….bien. Ella está bien; dentro de lo que cabe, ya que sus últimos recuerdos son de cuando tenia 15 años Edward y ahora es una mujer de 25. Tu padre está intentando hacerle comprender y ha llamado al doctor Gerandy; el jefe de psiquiatría. Tememos que no acepte todo lo que se le viene encima.**_

_**-¿Mi padre está ahí?.- pregunté.**_

_**-Sí. Lo llamamos en cuanto la enfermera me llamó para comentarme lo del respirador de Bella. Se estaba atragantando con él al poder respirar por ella misma y casi se desmaya.**_

_**-Intentaré localizar a Tanya.**_

_**-No…veras Edward…Bella no quiere ver a Tanya…ni a ella ni a ti…**_

_**-¿Cómo?.- no cabía en mi de asombro.**_

_**-Sus últimos recuerdos están muy vividos en su cabeza y se acuerda perfetamente de todo Edward. No hace nada mas que preguntar por sus padres. Y Carlisle no está muy seguro de hacer bien; considerando el poco tiempo que hace que se ha despertado, que le digamos que sus padres han fallecido. Lo que tenemos claro es que no queremos ver ni a Tanya ni a ti…por los alrededores del hospital.**_

_**-Bueno…- suspiré.- No he ido en 10 años; seria un hipócrita si lo hiciera ahora.**_

_**-Ella lo sabe. Sabe perfectamente quien ha ido a verla. Dice que ha podido oir sus murmullos tenues muchas veces. Recuerda a su padre, su madre, Alice, Carlisle, Esme….y a un muchacho que es celador y venia a peinarle el cabello de vez en cuando; para que no se le enredase.**_

_**-Entiendo.**_

_**-Localiza a Tanya. Tiene todo el derecho de saberlo; aunque no le importe. Por lo menos no tendrá que preocuparse de lo que hacer con ella..**_

_**-Jazz…**_

_**-No Edward. Tu mujer es una desnaturalizada. ¡Su propia hermana! ¡Sangre de su sangre!**_

_**-Mira Jazz¸yo ….llamaré a Tanya. Ahora dejame**_

_**-¿Estas con Angela?**_

_**-¿Cómo lo sabes?.- inquirí, volviéndome lentamente y observando el dulce rostro de mi acompañante.**_

_**-Es vox populi.**_

_**-No es lo que ustedes creen.**_

_**-No te culpo; Edward. No te culpo.**_

_**Bella pov**_

_**Un leve pitido.**_

_**Conciencia.**_

_**Ausencia.**_

_**Dolor.**_

_**Escozor.**_

_**Mi cabeza,mi yo pensante quería sacar a paseo a mi cuerpo y parecía responder.**_

_**Abrí los ojos; pero la ténue luz del monitor que tenia a mi lado me hizo daño.**_

_**Lo intenté de nuevo y esta vez tuve éxito. Mucho mas éxito.**_

_**Mis ojos; como los de un niño pequeño veía aquella estraña estancia como algo precioso. Dadas las horas de oscuridad que habia solapado en todo aquel tiempo. ¿Cuánto habría pasado? 1 dia, dos, o años…**_

_**Me ahogaba. Miré mis brazos y tiré de las vías que sostenían a aquellas botellas oscilantes encima de mi cabeza. Arranque el tubo que me rozaba en la garganta como si fuera un cuchillo y tosí.**_

_**Tosí mucho.**_

_**Una mujer llegó corriendo me miró y miró el respirador.**_

_**-¿Estas bien?.- preguntó nerviosa.**_

_**Asentí; algo mareada y confusa.**_

_**Se largó, corriendo y dejándome de nuevo sola.**_

_**Sola…**_

_**La soledad estaba amenazándome desde hacia un tiempo; no podia saber cuanto, porque no tenia conciencia del tiempo que llevaba allí metida.**_

_**Miré mis manos llenas de cardenales. Las vías habían estado allí por años. Y las enfermeras debían de haber buscado la vena una y otra vez hasta hacerme aquello… durante tanto tiempo…seguro….**_

_**Una voz masculina me hizo mirar hacia el umbral de la puerta, que se abría.**_

_**El hombre; relativamente joven me miró con sorpresa y sonrió tranquilizador, acercándose a mi. **_

_**Me acarició el rostro con una mano y yo cerré los ojos. Habia deseado tanto sentir aquello. Una caricia…**_

_**-Isabella….esto es…un milagro..**_

_**Parpadeé.**_

_**No comprendía.**_

_**¿O si?**_

_**Recuerda, Bella, recuerda…**_

_**Y recordé…**_

_**Debí de poner cara de horror porque él hombre me afianzó las manos y las contuvo entre las suyas acariciándomelas; dándome calor.**_

_**-Vamos a llamar a Carlisle, Bella. Él te ha tratado durante estos años.**_

_**¿Años?**_

_**¿Cuántos?**_

_**¿Carlisle?**_

_**¿Por qué se me hacia ese nombre tan terriblemente familiar?**_

_**Me relamí el labio inferior e intenté incorporarme un poco.**_

_**Me mareé y me sostuvo con uno de sus brazos.**_

_**Miré la diferencia entre su brazo y el mio.**_

_**Estaba cadavérica.**_

_**Horrorosa. Mucho mas de lo que era en relidad.**_

_**Dios no quisiera que hubiese un espejo cerca; porque no quería ver mi imagen por nada del mundo.**_

_**Otra presencia inundó la sala y su sonrisa fue como si el sol hubiese salido en aquella estancia hinóspita.**_

_**-Cuando me lo han dicho no podia creerlo….¡Ha despertado!.- El chico se habia acercado lo suficientemente a mi; para observarme a breves centímetros de mi rostro y fijar sus ojos en los míos de manera cegadora.**_

_**-No la agobies; Jake. Todavía esta asimilando el despertar. Todo esto va a ser muy confuso ahora…**_

_**-¡¿Cuándo ha pasado, Jazz?.- La voz energica de un hombre inundó todos mis sentidos y miré a todos con autentico desquicio.**_

_**El hombre que acababa de entrar me miró los ojos con una pequeña linterna y la apagó; sondeó mis ojos con una expresión indescifrable en su mirada y sonrió abiertamente , hasta que su risa dio paso a una carcajada de alegría; hechando ligeramente la cabeza hacia atrás.**_

_**-Me has dado la alegría de mi vida; querida Bella. – Miró al chico de cabellos color miel que habia llegado primero .- Llama a Tanya o a Edward. Deben de saberlo.**_

_**Algo rugió en mi interior. Una bestia que llevaba siglos encarcelada en mi. Mi voz.**_

_**-¡No!**_

_**Los presentes me miraron contrariados.**_

_**-Jake, sal un momento. Debemos hablar con Bella. Ya entraras después si ella está dispuesta.**_

_**El muchacho llamado Jake; el de la sonrisa luminosa; se marchó a regañadientes y me guiñó un ojo girando levemente su cabeza.**_

_**El hombre mas maduro; pero también rubio, me miró preocupado.**_

_**-Bella. Es muy importante que me escuches bien. Tanya y Edward necesitan saber que has despertado.**_

_**-Mis padres.**_

_**No habia deparado en el sonido de mi voz. Era mas ronca y madura. Me llevé las manos al rostro y cerré los ojos. Los pomulos sobresalían de mi rostro y mis labios estaban resecos.**_

_**-Bella…**_

_**-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?.- pregunté, extrañada de mi voz. Parecia que hablaba una persona completamente desconocida para mi.**_

_**-Muchos Bella.**_

_**-¿Cuántos?.- inquirí. Mirando un punto muerto de la pared.**_

_**-10 años.**_

_**Suspiré.**_

_**Diez años de mi vida, muerta…**_

_**Muerta…**_

_**En realidad debería estar muerta…**_

_**Despues de aquello…**_

_**-He tenido conciencia de las voces que inundaban esta habitación…. Recordándolas o reconociéndolas; en todo este tiempo. No creo haber oído a mi hermana y a su marido hablarme.**_

_**Silencio…**_

_**Habia dado en el blanco.**_

_**-Mi hijo…se siente culpable; Bella….**_

_**Era su hijo…Edward era hijo de aquel hombre de mirada cálida y sonrisa de ángel.**_

_**-Mis padres.**_

_**-Carlisle miró al otro médico y le hizo un gesto que no comprendí.**_

_**-Nos vemos Bella.. **_

_**Lo miré y volví a mirar de nuevo al tal Carlisle.**_

_**-Mis padres.**_

_**-Si, Bella. **_

_**Una sombra de preocupación y ansiedad cruzó el rostro de aquel hombre y caí en el horror de pensar que quizás aquella ausencia tan marcada; durante todos aquellos días era síntoma de la perdida mas dolorosa de mi inexistente vida. Mis padres.**_

_**Ellos…podían haber muerto.**_

_**No….**_

…_**Ellos habían muerto. Por eso no estaban ahí, como siempre lo habían estado. Por eso hacia días que no oia sus voces y me desperté vacia.**_

_**-Mis padres han muerto ¿verdad doctor?.- dije; sabiendo a ciencia cierta que era asi.**_

_**El hombre se pasó la mano por el rostro; derrotado y suspiró.**_

_**-Si Bella. Los enterramos ayer.**_

_**Apreté la mandibula y quise llorar. Pero algo me lo impidió. Una mano invisible estaba estrujando mi corazón y me dolia terriblemente; pero era incapaz de llorar la muerte de mis padres.**_

_**¿Acaso me habían insensibilizado al dolor?**_

_**Seria lo mejor para mi y para mi vida.**_

_**Porque…¿Qué vida me esperaba ahora?**_

_**¿Vivir con mi hermana y su marido?**_

_**El hombre del que habia vivido enamorada y por el cual me habia rebanado las venas el dia de su boda con la hermosísima Tanya;, mi hermana, mi cruel y egocéntrica hermana.**_

_**Posé mi cabeza en la almohada y comencé a pensar…**_

_**Debia de pensar en la manera de salir lo antes que pudiese de allí y encarar la vida sin tener que enfrentarme a mi hermana Tanya y a su marido.**_

_**-¿Cuánto tiempo debo de quedarme aquí?.- pregunté como un robot.**_

_**-Tienes que hacer rehabilitación; Bella. Tu masa muscular ha perdido mucho. Pero eres joven y te has hecho una mujer fuerte. Creo que en unos meses podras salir por tu propio pie de este hospital.**_

_**-¿Quién se esta haciendo cargo del tratamiento?.- **_

_**-Emm…Tus padres lo dejaron arreglado todo Bella. No te preocupes.**_

_**-Bien. Necesitaria saber lo que ha ocurrido todos estos años. Que alguien me explicara…**_

_**Carlisle sonrió jovial.**_

_**-Creo que Jake estará encantado de hacerlo.**_

_**-¿Jake?**_

_**-El chico moreno que ha entrado. Venia todos los días a peinar tu cabello; antes de que tus padres viniesen a visitarte, él ya te tenia peinada.**_

_**No dije nada.**_

_**Mi cabeza trabajaba rápidamente.**_

_**-No quiero ver a Tanya ni a su hijo por aquí.**_

_**Tardó unos minutos en responderme. Hizo un ademan para marcharse ; pero creo que se arrepintió.**_

_**-Tranquila Bella; soy tu doctor. Y haré todo lo que sea mejor para ti.**_

_**Continuará..**_

_**Chicas ¿Qué? ¿Les gusto? Ya despertó…jejejejjej ¿merezco alguna caridad cristiana? Eejejjeje. Besitos nenas; las quiero!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Aquí estoy. Otra vez yo. La pesá.

Jejeeej.. os dejo con esta historia. Espero os guste. Nos leemos abajito.

**INVISIBLE**

**CAPITULO 4**

**Bella Pov**

**A lo largo de las horas, los días y los meses…nunca me habia sentido tan sola, como en aquellos tristes momentos de mi despertar.**

**La poca familia que esperaba que saliese de mi trance, se habia marchado para no volver a verla jamás y la única pieza que se encontraba a salvo en todo aquel juego, no quería verla ni en pintura.**

**En aquel hospital, pasaba los días y las horas; como ya he dicho, con la certeza de que cuando saliese de allí, tendría que encarar la realidad; por muy desgarradora que esta me pareciese.**

**No quería visitas de ninguna clase. Me eran suficientes, la atención de aquellos médicos que se entregaban con absolutismo a mi cuerpo. **

**Lo masajeaban, hacian ejercicios con mis musculos agarrotados y los mas importante. Me restablecían las conexiones inútiles de mi cerebro medio marchito.**

**Aún recordaba aquella escena en el lavabo del restaurant. Grabada a fuego en mi mente, saltaba como un resorte cada dos por tres. Y también saltaba la risa diabólica de Tanya y la mirada interrogante de su marido.**

**El innombrable. Ya que la simple idea de murmurar su nombre, me abria un enorme agujero en el pecho y me hacia jadear.**

**Rosalie Hale, una chica de mi edad, aproximadamente. Se dedicaba a asesorarme en el campo de la psicología. Intentaba por todos lo medios de hacerme hablar de lo que me causaba aquel bloqueo mental…pero no hubo manera. Si hablaba en alto sobre el tema, era mucho mas doloroso, casi como encararlo , como si la realidad mediera de nuevo un bofetón y desease morir nuevamente.**

**Morir.**

**¿Qué hacia yo viva?**

**¿Qué clase de función, tenia yo en la vida, para seguir con vida?**

**Ninguna.**

**Un despropósito; sin duda.**

…

**-Venga, Isabella. No seas testaruda. Sabes que puedes calzártelos.- Rosalie Hale, me habia regalado unos preciosos zapatos de tacon ; muy parecidos a los suyos.- Son la ultima moda. – los acercó a mi, y yo alargué la mano para alcanzarlos.**

**Eran preciosos.**

**De una tonalidad rota…como yo. Blanco roto.**

**-¿Tú crees que sea buena idea calzarme esto? Sabes que soy una patosa consumada. Lo sabes; Rosalie. Creo que los guardaré y me los probaré en otro momento.**

**Rosalie agitó su melena dorada; como rayos de sol e hizo un aspaviento con los brazos.**

**-Mira. Si no te los pruebas tú, lo haré yo misma..osea…**

**-No. Vale. Espera, que me quite esto.- saqué mis zapatillas deportivas con rápidez y cogí uno de los bellos zapatos para calzármelos.**

**-Levanta; Bella.- susurró Rosalie con un deje de asombro en su voz.**

**Levanté mi trasero de aquel sillón , de aquella blanca clínica, y Rosalie torció la boca en una sensual sonrisa.**

**-Tienes unas piernas magnificas Bella.**

**La miré con sorna.**

**-Que me lo digas tú, no sé si ponerme a reir o a llorar..Rosalie.**

**Caminé con dificultad; por culpa del zapato, ya que mi cuerpo, dada mi juventud se habia portado maravillosamente bien y mis musculos respondían a la perfeccion. Me miré en el espejo de luna del armario y levanté levemente el camisón para admirar, esas piernas que según Rosalie "eran unas piernas magnficas"**

**Puse los ojos en blanco.**

**-Desde luego, Rose, me miras con muy buenos ojos.- quité el zapato de mi pie y paseé por la habitación hasta llegar a ella.**

**-Eres tú la que no te ves con claridad; querida. Hemos discutido mucho sobre eso.- me reprendió seria.**

**-Waouuu…Rose; no empecemos. Por favor.**

**-Está bien…está bien…¿y ahora que harás?.- Se acomodó en la cama y me miró con una sombra de tristeza en sus ojos.**

**Me senté junto a ella y le cogí una de sus manos.**

**-Rosalie…tengo dos manos. Y gracias a Dios no me da miedo trabajar. ¿Tú crees que puedo pedir algo mas a la vida, que estar sana y fuerte para conseguir un buen empleo?.- Miré sus ojos color miel y suspiré. Rosalie Hale se habían convertido en algo mas que en una amiga, para mi. Era como mi hermana, aquella que siempre tuve y que no sentí como tal.**

**-Pero, Bella, ¿mientras tanto? ¿Qué haras? Carlisle me ha coment…**

**-No.- atajé dura.- No quiero la ayuda de Edward Cullen. Y por ende, la de mi hermana. No la necesito. No ahora. Seria destructivo para mi.**

**-Pero ellos son la única familia que tienes; Bella.- me dijo ella, suavemente.**

**-Familia. La familia es la gente que te apoya y te levanta en los malos momentos. La sangre en las venas se evapora cuando no hay devoción ni solemnidad por tus seres queridos, tú eres mi familia, Jasper es mi familia y hasta Alice es mi familia. Ustedes me han alentado en mis momentos mas duros y cuando he caído, han sido ustedes los que me han levantado. ¿Tú crees que yo puedo irme a vivir tranquilamente con una mujer que pensó en desconectarme el mismo dia que mis padres fueron enterrados? ¿Qué calidad cristiana es esa? ¿Amor de hermana? Lo dudo; Rose. Es una arpía. Siempre lo fue. No me quiso ver ni en pintura. Siempre se burló de mi y de mi aspecto infantil. Ella era esbelta, bella y los chicos no hacian otra cosa que bailarle el agua. Llegó Edward y todo empeoró. … **

**Rosalie se removió inquieta y eso hizo que las alertas estallaran en mi cerebro.**

**-¿Hay algo que no sé, Rose?.- pregunté algo histérica.**

**-Alice viene hoy con Edward….**

**Me levanté de su lado; nerviosa.**

**-¡No! .- Salté de su lado y la miré con los ojos desorbitados.**

**Rose se levantó muy despacio y se acercó a mi con una fingida sonrisa de tranquilidad.**

**-Bella…**

**Comencé a llorar.**

**Un interruptor en mi cerebro hizo que saliese todo a la luz…absolutamente todo de nuevo..y con aquello mas dolor e indicision.**

**-¿No lo entiendes, Rosalie?**

**Ella negó y me abrazó con ternura.**

**-Pero estoy aquí para escucharte; pequeña Bella. Cuentame, que ocurrió….dejame comprender tu falta de ilusión por la vida….**

**Hipé. Moqueaba. Estaba en una crisis de llanto total.**

**-Cuando…cuando…cuando lo ví la primera vez. Creí que habia muerto y un angel me habia llevado al cielo entre sus brazos.- hipé.- Sabes lo torpe que puedo llegar a ser con mis pies. Pues de menuda; aún lo era mucho mas. Bajaba los escalones de mi casa; cuando unos de mis pies, se descontroló y casi fui a parar al piso. Pero no fue así….él estaba allí con sus fuertes brazos , para sujetarme. Ya te digo, que al abrir los ojos pensé que de la tremenda ostia que me habia dado, habia muerto y entre sus brazos me tenia el mas maravilloso de los angeles. Fue cuando oí la voz de Tanya, cuando me dí cuenta de la dura realidad.**

**-Esta es torpe de mi hermana Isabella. La dos pies izquierdos.**

**Sus ojos me observaron con curiosidad y torció su boca en una fabulosa sonrisa. Ahí caí rendida a sus pies….hasta ahora.**

**-¿Quieres que llame a Alice y le diga que no venga?.- Rosalie, me hablaba desesperada. Tan rota como me sentía yo.**

**-Por favor.**

…**.**

**Edward Pov**

**Conducia mi volvo; algo nervioso.**

**Muy nervioso; a ser verdad.**

**Alice me habia forzado a ir al hospital y aquello me tenia irritadísimo.**

**Las niñas iban en el asiento de la parte de atrás; junto con mi hermana pequeña Alice, y yo manejaba el coche como un loco; sin persar en mis pasajeros.**

**Todavía me preguntaba a mi mismo que hacia yendo hacia allí. Pero Alice llevaba toda la razón. Isabella estaba sola y desamparada y dada mi situación. Era bastante beneficioso para los dos, que aceptara mi proposición.**

**Las niñas tendrían a una madre buena y amable,según Alice y yo…yo no sabia lo que iba a ganar de todo aquello.**

**Isabella, no tiene ni idea de lo que ha cambiado su entorno en estos meses.**

**Tanya ya no existía. Se habia empotrado con un árbol en la carretera de Seattle, hacia un mes y medio…y yo, muy lejos de estar destrozado, me desenvolvía mucho mejor con la casa y las niñas, que antes la perdida de mi desquiciada mujer.**

**-No estes tenso Edward. Isabella dirá que si. – Miré a Alice por el retrovisor. Ella me observaba con una expresión en los ojos, indescifrable.- Los únicos parientes vivos que tiene son estas dos niñas…y has hecho muy bien en traerlas. Si duda en casarse contigo. Las niñas le harán cambiar de opinión.**

**Continuará…..**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**¿Merece reviews?**

**Ayer noche no lo pude subir porque no me dejo fanfiction. Lo s´´e que pasa con la pagina.**

**Besos corazones; las quiero!**


	5. Chapter 5

Hola! Invisible. Es lo que hoy toca.

Mañana veremos…

Nos leemos abajo.

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen; la historia por el contrario ; si es mía.

**INVISIBLE**

**CAPITULO 5**

Tanya ya no existía. Se habia empotrado con un árbol en la carretera de Seattle, hacia un mes y medio…y yo, muy lejos de estar destrozado, me desenvolvía mucho mejor con la casa y las niñas, que antes la perdida de mi desquiciada mujer.

-No estes tenso Edward. Isabella dirá que si. – Miré a Alice por el retrovisor. Ella me observaba con una expresión en los ojos, indescifrable.- Los únicos parientes vivos que tiene son estas dos niñas…y has hecho muy bien en traerlas. Si duda en casarse contigo. Las niñas le harán cambiar de opinión.

**-¿Quién es, Isabella?.- preguntó Caroline, que miraba el paisaje pensativa.**

**-Ella es tu tía, cielo; la hermana de tu mamá.- Contestó Alice, acariciando sus rizos cobrizos que llegaban hasta media espalda.- Es la tia Bella.**

**-¿Bella?.- volvió a preguntar la niña; con los ojos clavados en su también tía; Alice.**

**-Si; pequeña, es un diminutivo de Isabella.**

**-Mhhhh….¿se parece a mamá?.- balbuceó Caroline, buscando mi mirada por el retrovisor del vehiculo.**

**Alice abrazó a mi hija y le acarició suavemente la espalda. No se me escapó que mi hermana le habia susurrado algo a mi hija y ésta habia sonreído con ilusión.**

**Elizabeth estaba callada y se miraba las manitas cada vez que mi miraba vagaba hacia atrás.**

**El hospital donde estaba Isabella lo teníamos justo en frente ; era la hora de la verdad.**

…**..**

**Bella Pov**

**Rosalie apretó el botón de marcado automático por enésima vez y nadie contestó.**

**Miró como corría hacia el servicio y allí perdió mi rastro; para pasados unos minutos, aporracear la puerta preocupada por mi reacción.**

**-No pueden verte en ese estado. ¿No entiendes que si no pasaras gran parte de tu vida en un hospital metida; Bella? Recomponte y pon tu mejor cara. Simula que nada de lo que te digan te afecta. Y si quieres rechazar la oferta de Edward Cullen; cualquiera que esta fuera; recházala. Pero sé valiente y enfréntate a tus miedos. **

**Abrí la puerta lentamente. Mis ojos buscaban el suelo y los brazos de Rosalie me dieron su apoyo.**

**Las lágrimas surcaban mi rostro como cientos de veces; pero esta vez no eran de tristeza; eran de rabia e impotencia.**

**Me iba a enfrentar con mi pasado. Con el miedo que me hacia mas vulnerable; Edward Cullen.**

**-Limpiate esas lágrimas. Ven. Voy a adecentarte un poco. Eres tan bonita Bella. Dejemos que se lleven una buena opinión de ti.**

**-Alice ya sabe que aspecto tengo.- dije cansada; me habia comenzado a peinar el cabello con destreza; dejándolo peinado y brillante.**

**-Sí; pero tu cuñado y tus sobrinas no.**

**Giré en redondo, buscando su rostro; mientras que ponía algo de brillo en mis labios resecos.**

**-¿Sobrinas?**

**-¿Nadie te ha dicho que tienes dos sobrinas?. Caroline y Elizabeth, no entiendo como Alice no te ha dicho nada…**

**-Yo le pedí que no mentara a mi hermana ni nada que tuviese que ver con ella.- susurré, parpadeando varias veces; mientras que Rose ponía algo de mascara de pestañas en mis ojos.- ¿Para qué tanta parafernalia? No voy a una fiesta ni viene una persona importante..**

**-La primera impresión es la que cuenta..**

**-Si; claro.**

**-Perfecto.- Rosalie me sonrió; mientras que volvia a meter todos los pequeños botecitos que habia empleado para borrar mi cara y pintarme una nueva.**

**-No digas tonterías.- farfullé.- No hay nada perfecto en mi…**

**-Tienes una idea muy equivocada de ti misma…**

**-Me importa un ble…**

**-¿Se puede?.- la voz de Alice al otro lado de la puerta; hizo que ambas nos miráramos y el terror se implantó en mi alma de una manera arrebatadora. Rosalie lo comprendió todo y se acercó a mi. Me dio un beso en la coronilla; ya que yo estaba sentada en uno de los dos sillones que habia en aquella habitación.**

**-Tranquila. Todo va a ir bien.- me susurró; mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta, para abrirla.**

**Tragué en seco y mis hombros se tensaron al mirar hacia el suelo.**

**Varias personas habían cruzado el umbral de la puerta y pasaban ,con lentitud. Con la mirada baja y algo atontada por el pitido de mis oídos ante el terror que estaba causando aquella situación en mi cuerpo; tardé un momento en darme cuenta que una vocecita se dirigía a mi por mi nombre.**

**-¿Tú eres tia Bella?.**

**Alcé el rostro y encontré los ojos de una dulce niña de unos 5 años mirándome con persistencia.; con algo de temor llevó su mano a la mia y la acarició tímidamente.**

**-Si.- susurré.**

**-¿Has visto Caroline? Tia Alice me dijo que era mas bonita; incluso que mamá..**

**-Sí, a mi también me lo dijo.- dirigí mis ojos, hacia la otra voz y sonreí abiertamente al ver lo mucho que se parecían la una a la otra.**

**-Parece un hada buena.- susurró la mas pequeña.**

**La otra sonrió abiertamente y agitó sus dulces tirabuzones cobrizos, asintiendo fuertemente con la cabeza.**

**-¡Hola tia Bella!**

**Aquello me dejó impactada.**

**Sus pequeños brazos colgaban de mi cuello y yo me sentía tan dichosa que creía haber entrado en un mundo irreal; del que nunca quería despertar.**

**Soñaba que aquellas niñas eran mias y que me querrian siempre a su lado…cuidarlas, acariciarlas, peinarlas…ser parte de ellas y ellas ser parte de mi…hasta mi muerte.**

**-Hola pequeñas.- dije bajito ;para que ellas solo, pudieran oírme.- ¿me dejais daros un beso a cada una?**

**-¡Siiiiii!.- exclamaron ambas para poner sus redondas mejillas a ambos lados de mi rostro .**

**-¡Yo primero!**

**-¡No yo primero!…**

**-Niñas.**

**No.**

**Él.**

**No.**

**Su voz era tal y como la recordaba; fuerte, viril, segura.**

**Besé a las niñas y ambas corrieron hacia las piernas largas de su padre que me miraba fijamente; sin pestañear.**

**Levanté mi cuerpo de aquel sofá anatomico y fui hacia mi pesadilla personal; debia de encarar mis miedos y aquella era uno de mis primeros pasos.**

**-Edward.- saludé a mi cuñado; ofreciéndole mi mano.**

**Él dudó unos segundos y carraspeó; para segundos después, rozar su mano con la mía .**

**Miré ambas manos unidas y alcé una ceja ante el cosquilleo que nacía de debajo de mi piel; acariciaba mis células nerviosas y se dirigía raudo y veloz hacia mi pecho; haciendo que me estremeciera nuevamente; como cuando era una adolescente; encandilada por los suaves roces de Edward,**

**-Be…Bella.-**

**Miré a sus ojos y él dio un paso hacia atrás inseguro; soltando la mano que tenia sujeta ,dándose media vuelta y revolviendo su cabello.**

**Edward Cullen estaba nervioso ¿Por mi causa?**

**No.**

**Aquello era imposible.**

**Busqué a mi hermana y un nudo seco y espinoso se formó en mi cuello.**

**-¿Y Tanya?.- pregunté a Alice que estaba apoyada en la pared; junto con Rosalie.**

**Ambas que sonreían como si estuviesen contándose una broma intima.**

**Al formular mi pregunta el gesto de ellas, cambió y busqué a Edward para preguntarle con mas brusquedad.**

**-Edward ¿y Mi hermana?**

**Edward, paseó su mirada por mi rostro y se acarició el labio con su lengua;**

**-Dejadme solo con Bella.- espetó seco; sin dejar de mirarme.**

**Recogieron a las niñas, entre Alice y Rosalie; dando un suave portazo y entonces mi nerviosismo comenzó a florecer.**

**-¿Y Tanya, Edward?.- pregunté por enésima vez a mi cuñado , que yacia inmóvil, mirándome sin compasión. ¿Tan repulsiva podia parecerle?**

**-Siéntate; Bella. Es mejor que estes tranquila para lo que tengo que decirte.-susurró él, mientras cogía uno de mis codos y caminaba, guiándome hacia el gran sofá.**

**Sacudí mi brazo de su contacto y lo miré con las cejas unidas.**

**-No. He estado diez años en reposo. Lo que tengas que decirme; dilo. Puedo prometer que ni voy a caer ni me voy a desmayar. Nada puede ser tan doloroso como la muerte de mis padres.**

**Abrió la boca; sin dejar de mirarme, y buscó con sus ojos mis labios. Parpadeó un breve segundo algo perplejo, de que sé yo y carraspeó, nerviosamente.**

**-Está bien. Tanya sufrió un accidente….ha muerto.**

**Me llevé la mano a la frente y noté un leve mareo que me hizo oscilarme.**

**Edward; quiso agarrarme; pero mis manos lo detuvieron por acto reflejo.**

**Respiré hondo y cerré los ojos.**

**Intentando asimilar.**

**Estaba sola; sola en el mundo.**

**Isabella ;estas sola….**

**-Bella…Yo…he venido para pedirte que vengas a vivir conmigo…**

**Abrí los ojos de golpe y la realidad de sus palabras me golpeó.**

**-¿Qué estas diciendo, Edward Cullen?.- siseé entre dientes.**

**-La niñas te necesitan. Veras…- ser retorció el cabello nervioso y miró mis ojos, como si quisiera viajar hacia mi alma.- Tu eres su tia. Y sé que las vas a querer como si fueran tus hijas….yo no quiero que estes sola y sé que alguna vez sentiste algo por mi…espero que ese sentimiento no haya muerto…**

**Respiré hondo, asimilando todo lo que estaba brotando de sus labios.**

**-Habla claro; Edward.- dije seria.**

**-Cásate conmigo Bella. Esto nos puede beneficiar a ambos.**

**Me quedé perpleja.**

**Aspiré hondo y me relajé.**

**Pensé en la vitalidad de Tanya, y en su muerte. Tambien pensé en mis sobrinas…en la manera que sus brazos habían colgado en mi cuello…también en mi deseo de tenerlas asi para siempre…**

**La respuesta nació de mis labios sin apenas pensarlo. Actuando solo con el corazón. Como habia sido siempre. Ellas eran lo mas importante..**

**-Esta bien; Edward. Me casaré contigo.**

**Continuará…**

**Ahfff! ¿Rapidito no?**

**¿Quieren el pov de Edward?**

**EL siguiente, ajjajajaj¿merece reviews?**

**Ojala y asi sea..casi no veo la pantalla! Bufff!**

**Besos hermosas, las quiero enormemente!**


	6. Chapter 6

Hola chicas! Como no se ponen de acuerdo decidí subir Invisible; mas que nada es por el !

Bueno aquí os dejo el capi; luego os digo.

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen; la historia es mia.

Pensé en la vitalidad de Tanya, y en su muerte. Tambien pensé en mis sobrinas…en la manera que sus brazos habían colgado en mi cuello…también en mi deseo de tenerlas asi para siempre…

La respuesta nació de mis labios sin apenas pensarlo. Actuando solo con el corazón. Como habia sido siempre. Ellas eran lo mas importante..

-Esta bien; Edward. Me casaré contigo.

**INVISIBLE**

***Capitulo 6***

**Edward Pov.**

**-¿Tú eres tía Bella?.**

**La voz de Elizabeth sonó alegre a mis oídos. Miré a Alice y ella me guiñó un ojo, en señal de aprobación.**

**-Sí.**

**Alcé la vista para ver a la propietaria de aquella voz; y me sentí preso de un ataque de pánico en aquel mismo segundo. ¿Aquella mujer de suaves ondulaciones castañas y ojos intensos, era Isabella…Bella?**

**Falto de respiración; me obligué a tragar aire para despejar aquella nube de rigidez que me aplastaba.**

**-¿Has visto Caroline? Tía Alice me dijo que era mas bonita; incluso que mamá.**

**-Sí; a mi también me lo dijo.**

**Creo que no parpadeaba…porque la visión se fue haciendo mas y mas borrosa; me obligué a hacerlo y entonces ví como ella ensanchaba su boca en una deliciosa sonrisa.**

**Jadeé y mis ojos volaron hacia Alice; ella no se habia dado cuenta de mi situación.**

**Y si debo de ser sincero; yo tampoco.**

**Miré aquella mujer que recordaba como niña; con aquellas gafas de pasta y alambres en los dientes…no tenia nada que ver con el sueño de cualquier hombre que se vistiera por los pies: aquella mujer; era una fresa exquisita.**

**-Parece un hada buena.- susurró, alguna de mis hijas.**

**No tenia yo en mente precisamente; la imagen de un hada buena; mas bien otra fantasia, mucho mas adulta.**

**-Hola tia Bella.**

**Mis hijas corrieron hacia ella y sus brazos rodearon el cuello blanco y perfecto de mi cuñada…"mi cuñada"…**

**Un estremecimiento me hizo recordar que era lo que yo estaba haciendo aquí. El porqué de mi visita.**

**Caroline y Elizabeth comenzaron a pelearse por estar en brazos de Bella y entonces; quise que deparara en mí; que me mirara….queria sus ojos puestos en los míos; como un puro egoísta.**

**-Niñas.**

**Cuando sus ojos llegaron a los míos su dulces facciones se endurecieron y su mirada se volvió dura; incluso diría que violenta.**

**Caminó varios pasos hacia mí y vislumbré aquellas piernas que antaño me parecieron enclenques y huesudas. ¡Eran magnificas!**

**Mi vista voló hacia su cuerpo sin medida y como una bocanada de aire caliente; su voz llegó a mi, haciendo que mi sangre se agolpara en la única parte de mi cuerpo que me delataba.**

**-Edward.**

**Una voz ronca y sensual. Una voz de mujer perfecta.**

**Su mano alzada; me invitó a estrecharla y entonces sentí " aquello"**

**Una espiral de algo que no supe comprender ahondó en mí y me dejó prácticamente vacio, y seguidamente como si aquel contacto fuera de otro mundo, mis terminaciones nerviosas cobraron vida y sintieron todas las células de aquella piel, en mi cuerpo.**

**Asustado; carraspeé, sintiéndome sucio por todo lo que me producía, casi no me llegaba la sangre al cerebro.**

**-Be…Bella.**

**Pude ver como sus ojos se despegaron de los míos y buscaban en la habitación a alguien que nunca encontraría; a su hermana; a Tanya, …**

**-Edward ¿Y mi hermana?**

**Su pregunta me dejó caer con todo el peso de la realidad e hice un acopio de valor para mostrarme menos débil ante ella.**

**Excitado; mojé los labios con mi lengua y entonces suspiré.**

**-Dejadme solo con Bella.**

**Alice cogió a Elizabeth. Y la mujer rubia que estaba con Bella, cuando entramos, se encargo de Caroline.**

**Ví como empezó a restregarse las manos nerviosa; paseó varias veces por aquella insulsa habitación y su boca se abrió para dirigirse a mi en un tono frio.**

**-¿Y Tanya, Edward?**

**Ensismismado por su boca, llena y brillante me quedé como un pasmarote mirándola sin capacidad de reaccionar; gracias a Dios me llevó unos instantes volver en mí.**

**-Sientate Bella. Es mejor que estes tranquila para lo que tengo que decirte.- le susurré, mientras me acercaba a ella con paso vacilante y la asía por uno de sus hombros desnudos; suaves…electrizantes.**

**Ella se revolvió casi en el acto y me miró con crudeza.**

**-No. He estado diez años en reposo. Lo que tengas que decirme. Dilo. Puedo prometer que ni me voy a caer, ni me voy a desmayar. Nada puede ser tan doloroso como la muerte de mis padres.**

**¡Vaya con Bella! Si que tenia carácter; desde luego no tenia nada que ver con aquella muchachita que recordaba.**

**Volví a mirar su boca; si es que en algún momento despegué mi mirada de ella y carraspeé nuevamente victima de una lujuria adolescente.**

**-Está bien. Tanya…sufrió..un accidente…ha muerto.**

**La ví tambalearse y quise ayudarla; pero sus brazos se alzaron en señal de advertencia.**

**Mi mundo comenzaba a cambiar a pasos agigantados; quería llevármela de allí. Ya.**

**Y no habia otra manera de hacer las cosas; tendría que ser duro y conciso.**

**Mientras la veía perderse en sus pensamientos, decidí poner punto y final a mi visita, diciendo a lo que habia venido.**

**-Bella. Yo he venido para pedirte que te vengas a vivir conmigo.**

**Aquello me quitó un peso enorme del vientre y observé su reacción.**

**Sus ojos se volvieron mas pequeños y ví un destello de ira en su mirada.**

**-¿Qué estas diciendo Edward Cullen?-siseó entre dientes malhumorada.**

**Hablé lo mas dulcemente que pude; dadas las circunstancias.**

**-Las niñas te necesitan. Veras….- no sabia que decirle para convencerla ;no las tenia todas conmigo, al parecer no tenia en buena apreciación mi persona.-Tú eres su tia. Y sé que las vas a querer como si fueran tus hijas….yo no quiero que estes sola y sé que alguna vez sentiste algo por mí…espero que ese sentimiento no haya muerto.**

**He de reconocer que aquello ultimo no estaba en mis planes…¿Pero que podia perder?**

**Bajé la vista y la oí suspirar.**

**-Habla claro; Edward.**

**Intenté que sus ojos volaran hacia los míos y viera la propuesta que le ofrecía; sin reservas.**

**-Casate conmigo Bella. Si lo haces nos beneficiaras a ambos.**

**Esperé ansioso mientras sus ojos se perdían en algún punto oculto de la pared de mi espalda.**

**Alzó los ojos fríamente y me contestó de manera mecánica.**

**-Está bien Edward; me casaré contigo.**

**Una profunda alegría me invadió y quise saltar.**

**En lugar de eso me acerqué a ella y le cogí una de aquellas manitas blancas y perfectas; ella frunció el ceño y miró como me llevaba su mano a la boca.**

**Antes de que su piel descansara en mis labios; la apartó violentamente.**

**-Que quede claro que esto no te da derechos sobre nada.**

**Parpadeé; asimilando lo que estaba diciendo.**

**-¿Derechos?.- susurré.**

**-No tienes derechos sobre mi vida; al igual que yo no tengo sobre la tuya. ¿queda claro, Edward? **

**Asentí ligeramente y un dolor espantoso se alojó en mi pecho.**

**-Consagraré mi vida a tus hijas.- su mirada se perdió en una de las sillas; triste.- Creo que es el único motivo de mi despertar…no encuentro otro motivo.- Alzó la vista; mirándome con frialdad.- Esto es un matrimonio de conveniencia, cuñado. Y no; ese sentimiento que se alojó un dia en mi corazón; está muerto y enterrado, la Bella que intentó dejar este mundo, se lo llevó con ella. Porque de aquella niña…ya no queda absolutamente nada.**

**Me quedé petrificado mirándola y suspiré.**

**-No es necesario que te sacrifiques Bella. **

**-Sí…si lo es. Prefiero ser madre de mis sobrinas que no verlas desde lejos y cuidándola alguna mujer que las desdeñe, por ser hijas de un primer matrimonio. Prefiero tener yo ese titulo; aunque no sea real. Por que nunca será real…**

**No dije nada.**

**¿Para que?**

**Era inútil.**

**Bella me odiaba y con toda la razón.**

**En ese momento me dí cuenta del hombre ruín que habia sido; hasta aquel mismo momento.**

**¿No podría haberla ayudado económicamente y punto?**

**¿Por qué mantenerla a mi lado como esposa, si nunca lo seria?**

**¿Y cuando ella o yo; buscaramos unos brazos donde albergarnos?**

**Negué con la cabeza; intentando sacudir aquel pensamiento de mi materia gris.**

**-En un par de semanas me dan el alta. Disponlo todo. Será en un juzgado. Tú yo y unos testigos. Buenas tardes Edward.**

**¿Me despedia?**

**-Si…eh…adiós Bella. Caminé hacia la puerta y giré el pomo de la puerta con la cabeza gacha.**

**Aquella mujer no era la hermana vergonzosa y dulce de Tanya.**

…**..**

**Bella Pov**

**-¿Entonces a partir de ahora seras nuestra mamá, tia Bella?**

**Sonreí a Elizabeth con dulzura; era tan mona con aquellos bucles cobrizos que le llegaban al hombro.**

**-No. Mamá siempre será mamá; cariño.**

**Elizabeth frunció el entrecejo y este gesto me recordó a su padre.**

**-¿Pero tu eres ahora la esposa de papa?**

**-Eso no importa cariño. Yo soy vuestra tía y así será siempre.**

**Besé fuertemente a la niña en la mejilla y la cogí entre mis brazos.**

**Alice Cullen me habia pillado desprevenida. **

**Era una mujer encantadora; pero tenia la extraña dedicación de hacerlo todo demasiado perfecto; en lo que a eventos especiales se refería.**

**En lo referente al juzgado; todo habia sido intimo….pero a lo que se refería a la celebración….se habia pasado de la raya.**

**Claro que obvié por completo hablar de celebración con mi cuñado.**

**Edward.**

**Despues de que el juez nos declaró marido y mujer tuvimos nuestra primera discusión.**

**Todo a causa del…beso.**

**El beso que me habia propinado gratuitamente después de formalizar nuestra situación.**

**Y ahora en aquel restaurant lujoso; debiamos de de aparentar por lo menos bonanza profesional; por las niñas…**

**-No entiendo tanta parafernalia. Todo el mundo sabe que esta boda es una especie de trato.- susurré a Edward mientras, dejaba a Elizabeth en el suelo y alzábamos las copas de champange para brindar.**

**-Eso no exime a Alice de hacer lo que mas le gusta. Organizar.- espetó algo duro; mientras se llevaba la copa a los labios.**

**-Estoy deseando que todo acabe. Estoy al borde del vómito.**

**Él arqueó una ceja para mirarme y sonrió con una mueca de burla en su rostro.**

**-¿Nerviosa por la noche de bodas; querida?**

**Lo miré ceñuda.**

**-Sabes muy bien que no la habrá.**

**-No la habrá para ti; yo desde luego si que la tendré.**

**Y con estas palabras fue hacia una de las mesas y estampó un beso en los labios a una morena escultural; que no me habia quitado la vista de encima en todo el banquete.**

**Continuará…**

**Chicas…estoy malita.**

**Moqueo y tal…**

**Bufff**

**Tengo hasta fiebre; pero estoy aquí. No sé como estoy frente a la compu.**

**Espero ansiosa vuestros coments.¡Os quiero!**

**bESOS!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chicas…Invisible…A ver que les parece.

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. La historia es totalmente mía.**

**INVISIBLE.**

No entiendo tanta parafernalia. Todo el mundo sabe que esta boda es una especie de trato.- susurré a Edward mientras, dejaba a Elizabeth en el suelo y alzábamos las copas de champange para brindar.

-Eso no exime a Alice de hacer lo que mas le gusta. Organizar.- espetó algo duro; mientras se llevaba la copa a los labios.

-Estoy deseando que todo acabe. Estoy al borde del vómito.

Él arqueó una ceja para mirarme y sonrió con una mueca de burla en su rostro.

-¿Nerviosa por la noche de bodas; querida?

Lo miré ceñuda.

-Sabes muy bien que no la habrá.

-No la habrá para ti; yo desde luego si que la tendré.

Y con estas palabras fue hacia una de las mesas y estampó un beso en los labios a una morena escultural; que no me habia quitado la vista de encima en todo el banquete.

**CAPITULO 7**

…

**Edward Pov.**

No sabia que hacer con mis malditas manos. Me picaban.

Los labios me ardían y fuera de todo aquello, que era una autentica locura: estaba ella.

Cuando entramos en el juzgado; yo y mi familia, ella ya estaba esperando.

Su mirada fría y sin emociones me evaluó de la cabeza a los pies , para que seguidamente, pusiera los ojos en mis dos hijas, ofreciéndoles una sincera sonrisa.

El juez, me hizo un gesto con la mano y caminé hacia él; donde ya esperaba para desposarnos.

Con un amargo sabor, recordé mi otro casamiento. Con Tanya. Con la mujer que habia sido hermana de la que estaba a mi lado en aquellos momentos, esperando su turno en el tiempo.

En las circunstancias.

Bella.

Isabella Swan.

Estaba preciosa. Aquel traje de chaqueta color crudo, definía sus curvas; que poco a poco iban siendo cada vez mas visibles.

Su rostro levemente maquillado, era como la porcelana y su cabello recogido en un moño despeinado le daba un aire sensual que no habia pasado por alto.

-Los testigos. Por favor.- La voz del juez, me sacó de mis cavilaciones y miré hacia atrás buscando entre mis familiares a mi hermana Alice y a Jasper.

Se acercaron y se dispusieron uno al lado del otro.

La ceremonia no duró mas de quince minutos y a la hora de declararnos marido y mujer; quise besar a la novia. La pillé desprevenida y rocé mis labios con los suyos, fue una experiencia mas que reveladora, ya que una sensación electrizante, me recorrió de cabeza a pies, dejando mi cuerpo con ansias de profundizar en aquel beso tan revelador.

Quise abrir aquellos labios con los míos y meter la lengua en su boca.

De pronto me dí cuenta de lo muerto de hambre que estaba por ella.

Habia pasado los últimos días con su imagen invadiendo mi cerebro.

Ella mirándome. Fría, distante, formal…

Imaginándome con ella; en muchas circunstancias y en todas ellas, ella estaba desnuda entre mis brazos.

Deseaba a mi cuñada. La deseaba como no recordaba haber deseado a nadie en mi vida.

Ni siquiera en mi lejana época adolescente; cuando las hormonas campeaban a sus anchas por todo mi cuerpo.

Su mirada dura buscó mis ojos y las palmas de las manos frenaron mi cuerpo que buscaba mas roce con ella.

-Te has tomado unas libertades que no te voy a permitir nunca mas.- siseó, cerrando los ojos e inhalando su dulce aliento, tan cerca de mi boca que me quemaba.

-Ahora eres mi mujer. Es normal que se bese a la novia después de declararnos marido y mujer. – Dije. Sus labios me tenían completamente embrujado y los miraba sediento de saciarme de ellos.

El carraspeo del juez nos hizo volvernos a mirarlo y entonces mi dulce hermanita nos comenzó a tirar arroz y pétalos de flores.

Miré el rostro de mi enigmática esposa: duro e inquebrantable.

Su mandíbula apretada, denotaba que se sentía en tensión y su rostro imperturbable, que aquello para ella era una mera formalidad para encargarse de mis hijas como una verdadera madre.

¿Y no habia ido con esas intenciones a verla a la clínica?

Mis motivaciones iniciales no estaban claras ni si quiera para mi mismo; pero las de ahora. Las que me confundían y me hacian desearla como un maldito, eran otras muy diferentes.

-¡Cada grano de arroz, simula un hijo!.- gritó Alice a alguno de mis familiares.

Miré a Bella y abrió los ojos horrorizada.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?.- dijo sin mirarme.

-Por supuesto. Cuando hallamos firmado los documentos pertinentes, le diremos al juez que nos deje un momento a solas. No creo que haya ningún problema.

No dijo nada.

Se mantuvo erguida y fría.

Papá, mamá, Emmet, Alice y Jasper. Mi familia en pleno estaba allí…y mi mujer no tenia a nadie que la representara…salvo sus dos sobrinas: Mis hijas.

Ese sentimiento me revolvió el estomago e hice una mueca de desagrado.

Negué con la cabeza para mí mismo y capté la mirada de ella, curiosa en mi rostro.

La retiró rápidamente y noté como un ligero rubor teñia su rostro magistral. Bello.

Nos quedamos solos después de firmar las actas matrimoniales.

Caminó unas tres veces a lo largo de aquella habitación minimalista y se quitó la chaqueta.

Tragué fuertemente al ver aquel corpiño palabra de honor nacarado.

Sus hombros desnudos, blancos, atrajeron toda mi atención.

Una vez restablecido de aquella visión; me relamí como un león hambriento al hacer contacto con mis ojos en sus pechos. Magnifica.

Su voz me bajó de la nube de deseo de golpe.

-No quiero que me toques.

No podia creer lo que me estaba diciendo.

-¿Qué?.- dije apenas.

-No te atrevas a besarme nunca mas. Ni a mirarme…así…como lo haces…- se paró de espaldas a mí y se abrazó a sí misma.

Caminé lentamente hacia ella y rocé mis labios con su cuello.

-¿Cómo lo hago?.- susurré ronco.

Ella se dio la vuelta y me miró directamente a los ojos, aquellos ojos color chocolate que me envolvían y me llevaban a una senda de pasion total.

-He mandado llamar a un abogado.- me espetó seca.- Nos espera mañana. Si tienes un dedo de frente y eres sincero contigo mismo firmaras esos documentos. No quiero que te involucres conmigo. Ya fuiste un cáncer para mi vida en un pasado y no quiero que lo vuelvas a ser. Por mi amor hacia tí y por la maldad de mi hermana muerta, me dejé ir y fui la desdicha de mis padres, durante mucho tiempo. No se merecían que yo quisiera quitarme la vida y morir; no se merecían tener una hija como Tanya y mucho menos despertar como lo hice cuando ellos ya no estaban con vida.

No entendía nada; pero estaba claro que yo habia sido el culpable en gran parte, de la desdicha que arrastraba.

-¿Y si no firmo?.- pregunté, herido y con el corazón en un puño.

-Firmarás. Te exijo que tengas amantes; puesto que a mí no me tendras. No tengo mucha idea sobre la necesidad de los hombres con las mujeres, pero me las puedo imaginar. No quiero que me busques, tendremos habitaciones y baños separados. Quiero que vivas tu vida y yo viviré la mía, sin discursiones, sin sobresaltos, como personas que aman a Caroline y a Elizabeth. Ese será mi cometido. El tuyo para mí. Me es completamente indiferente.

Podría jurar que estaba lívido.

-¿Y si te dijera que ansío que todo eso que me has dicho no se cumpla? ¿Y si te dijera que quiero que seamos una pareja normal? Bella….

-Eso es imposible.

-No lo es.- dije alzando un poco la voz.

-Ya lo es. Siempre lo ha sido. ¿Si mi hermana no hubiera muerto; y yo no hubiera despertado. Hubieras ido alguna vez a visitarme? ¿ Te hubieses preocupado algún dia por mí? No.

Ahora que he despertado y mi hermana ha muerto, soy tu tabla de salvación para tus hijas. No te culpo, hasta puedo agradecértelo….son mis sobrinas y el motivo por el que me levanto cada mañana. No hay otro. Ni lo hay, ni nunca lo habrá. Quiero que quede claro eso.

-Pero tu….me amabas….yo lo sé….

-Te amaba .Si. Ahora todo ha cambiado. Me he levantado de un sueño de diez años, sin reconocer mi rostro ni mi cuerpo. Aceptando con resignación la muerte de mis padres, cuando para mí, apenas habían pasado horas que los habia visto a mi lado en tu boda con mi hermana. El sufrimiento de veros fornicando en aquel baño como dos conejos. ¿Sabes como puede dañar eso a una niña sin información como era yo? – rió de ella misma mientras me hablaba.- Si no estuviese tan llena de rencor; diría que soy igualmente inocente. Mis años adolescentes los he pasado postrada en una cama, sin salir, no he tenido novios, no he ido al baile de fin de curso, ni a la universidad, sigo siendo virgen y no he visto nada que no recuerde desde hace 10 años. Me dices que te amaba. Si te amaba porque fuiste el amor adolescente de una cria que habia visto la luz por agujero del cascaron; ahora la vida se abre para mí. Mi cuerpo ha cambiado, mi rostro y la cama de la cual no debia haber despertado se libró de mí. Nada del pasado me pertenece, ni siquiera yo misma. Tus hijas serán mi vía de escape y les daré lo mejor de mí. Redimiré en ellas a Tanya. -

Sus ojos me miraron sin vacilar.

-Quizas algún dia haya un hombre. Lo he pensado mejor. Quiero disfrutar de la vida y pelear por ella. Tomarmela en buches y regocijarme. Y tú no lo serás. Formas parte de ese pasado que quiero olvidar. Dejemos las cosas como se plantearon en un principio. Viviremos juntos por las niñas y cuando estas crezcan y sean mujeres formadas. Separaremos nuestros caminos, legalmente.

Se habia hecho un nudo en mi garganta y apenas podia tragar.

-¿De eso trata el documento que has hecho escribir a tu abogado?

Ella asintió y caminó para recoger su chaqueta.

Salió sin esperarme hacia el exterior y miré su figura desapareciendo por la puerta del juzgado.

Me habia prohibido amarla, desearla…. Y ya me tenia en sus manos….

….

Alice me habia comentado que habia preparado una sorpresa; pero nunca pensé que fuera de semejantes dimensiones.

En unos de los hoteles mas lujosos de Forks y con invitados que Isabella no conocía.

La miré a hurtadillas ví como torcía la boca en un mohín maravilloso.

Nos sirvieron un apetitoso cocktail antes de sentarnos en las mesas y yo andaba de un lado a otro saludando a mis amigos por doquier.

Habia bebido demasiado quizás, y mis ojos buscaban inquietos la figura de mi esposa que hablaba de vez en cuando con alguna persona del salón.

Caminé hacia ella y me puse a su lado; ligeramente afectado por su estructura de mujer.

Elizabeth corrió hacia mí y saludó a mi esposa con efusividad. Despues de unas palabras cariñosas para la niña; alguien sugirió en voz alta brindar por los novios.

Nos sirvieron sendas copas de champange y llevé la mía a mis labios, antes de brindar.

-No entiendo tanta parafernalia. Todo el mundo sabe que esta boda es una especie de trato.-susurró mientras yo dejaba en el suelo a Elizabeth y la niña se marchaba a otro lugar.- Elevamos las copas y miramos a las decenas de personas que nos miraban.

-Eso no exime a Alice de hacer lo que mas le gusta. Organizar.- Me estaba sacando de mis casillas. Rozando la embriaguez, comenzaba a verla y desearla de tal manera que me picaban las manos y los labios ardían con la urgencia de besarla.

-Estoy deseando que todo acabe. Estoy al borde del vómito.

La miré interrogante. Y decidí sacar a pasear mi sarcasmo.

-¿Nerviosa por la noche de bodas, querida?

Me miró juntando aquellas cejas perfectas y se hicieron dos pequeñas arruguitas que me dieron ganas de lamer.

-Sabes muy bien que no la habrá.

La ira invadió mi cuerpo como un ser primitivo y tuve ganas de cargarla sobre mi hombro y llevármela como un nearthdental….pero vislumbré a Angela y decidí que debia hacer reaccionar a aquella mujer que me amó un dia de aquella manera.

-No la habrá para ti; yo desde luego si la tendré.

Caminé dando largas zancadas y cogí a Angela por la cintura y la besé.

Intentó apartarme y la apreté fuertemente.

-¿Qué coño haces Edward?

-Sígueme el juego Angela. Quiero hacer reaccionar a mi esposa.- le susurré.

-¿Delante de todo el mundo, Edward?

Me habia olvidado completamente de las circunstancias.

Miré hacia los lados y todo el mundo se habia quedado estático mirándome.

Busqué a Bella con la mirada y la ví salir con Caroline y Elizabeth de la mano.

Suspiré fuertemente y Angela palmeó mi espalda.

-Oye. Felicidades. Tu mujer esta buenísima.

Continuará…..

No sé….¿Que les pareció?

Ya me diran. Mañana no actualizaré. Debo contestar mis reviews y además vengo tarde de currar(trabajar) el sábado si…Demon de nuevooooooooooooooooo! Ajjajajaajjajaj! Besos!


	8. Chapter 8

Hola chicas…Invisible. Espero que os guste lindas.

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. La historia es completamente mía.**

**INVISIBLE.**

Me habia olvidado completamente de las circunstancias.

Miré hacia los lados y todo el mundo se habia quedado estático mirándome.

Busqué a Bella con la mirada y la ví salir con Caroline y Elizabeth de la mano.

Suspiré fuertemente y Angela palmeó mi espalda.

-Oye. Felicidades. Tu mujer esta buenísima.

…**..**

**Capitulo 8.**

Bella.

A veces y solo a veces lloro sobre la almohada. Me siento yerma y vacía. No consigo dominar mis impulsos todo lo que yo quisiera, y la actitud de Edward tampoco me ayuda demasiado.

Caroline y Elizabeth ya están durmiendo. En un impulso sin precedentes me he largado de mi propia fiesta; de esa fiesta que me estaba haciendo un agujero en el pecho mucho mas grande que el que tengo.

Me he deshecho de mis ropas y de la tirantez del peinado que había ostentado todo el maldito dia. Me duelen los pies por los altos zapatos de tacón y mis pechos han sufrido la agresión de las varillas del corpiño que tan bien ha esculpído mi torso.

No me reconozco a mi misma; no sé donde se ha escondido la Bella que fuí: timida y afectuosa. ¿Sera verdad que ha muerto? ¿O la he dejado postrada en aquella cama de hospital?

He escapado de allí con el estomago revuelto por la actitud del padre de mis sobrinas. Desde luego ha bebido durante todo el festejo, pero el comentario sobre la noche de bodas ha sido mear fuera del plato.

La cara dulce y angelical de Edward Cullen se ha ido transformado hoy, en una cruel mueca de él mismo. Me he sentido vigilada en todo momento y también enjuiciada. ¿Qué absurdos propósitos alberga ese tipo? No quiero ni imaginarme intimar con él; como él mismo ha sugerido varias veces, pensar que ha sido el marido de mi hermana y que no han tenido la suficiente conciencia como para preocuparse de mi todo este tiempo me da motivos suficientes para odiarlo….pero maldito. No es asi.

Lo amo. Y lo amo de una manera totalmente diferente a mis años de escuela. Este amor es un fuego que se prende en mi cuerpo y no hay manera de apagar. Durante todos estos días me lo he intentado negar a mi misma; peros los esfuerzos han sido en vano.

Edward es escandalosamente guapo y la manera en la que me observa cuando cree que no lo miro, todavía me hace anhelarlo más.

Pero luego está esa otra parte de mi; esa que es la que se mantiene en la superficie. La odiosa, indiferente y cruel Bella. Esa persona que debo ser ante los ojos de él. Ese muro será lo suficiente grueso para no tenerlo cerca de mí. O eso espero.

De momento; no ha dado signos de vida y son las 4 de la madrugada. ¿Será que esta festejando esa noche de bodas que nunca tendrá conmigo? El beso en la boca que le propinó a la bella morena que estaba sentada en la mesa junto a Alice, Jasper, Carlisle y Esme, es una prueba palpable de ello.

Esa mujer debe de tener algo con Edward. Y sin duda lo seguirá tenido, porque si alguna vez me sentí débil ante el pensamiento de dejarme acariciar por él. Esta noche sola y en compañía de mis sobrinas, me dice todo lo contrario.

…..

-Tía….tía Bella…..

Las niñas….Oh mis niñas…aquello me despertó de mis pocas horas de sueño con una sonrisa en el rostro. Caroline con su pijamita de franela se habia subido a mi cama e intentaba despertarme con aquellas manitas; asiéndome por el rostro.

-Dale palmaditas; Caroline. En las películas siempre funciona.- La suave voz de Elizabeth se habia colado también en el ambiente y en ese mismo momento también se posicionaba al lado de su hermana para "palmearme"

-Chicas…chicas…no…hem…estoy despierta. No hace falta.- Abracé a una de ellas y luego hice el mismo gesto con la otra.

-¿Y papá? Se supone que debería estar durmiendo contigo…aunque con mamá a veces tampoco solía hacerlo….- Elizabeth me miraba con sus enormes ojos verdes y fruncía el ceño. Parecia Edward, en pequeñito.

Ante aquel comentario mis sospechas se convirtieron en firmes convicciones. Edward ya le era infiel a Tanya antes de morir. Menudo dechado de virtudes. Mi cuñadito.

Un retortijón de estomago hizo que las tres nos miráramos y estalláramos en carcajadas.-¿Has sido tú tia? ¿O he sido yo? ¿O tú Elizabeth?.- la pequeña Caroline, nos miraba con preocupación mientras se bajaba de la cama.

-Eso es una alarma.- les dije.

-¿Una alarma?.- preguntaron las dos al mismo tiempo.

-Si. Vereis la abuela Reneé; cuando vuestra madre y yo éramos pequeñas, decía que cuando el estomago se contrae, es una alarma. Debemos de comer para que deje de rugir.

-¡Como un león!.- gritó Elizabeth entre carcajadas.

-¡No como una pantera!

Bajé de la cama y las observé; eran tan parecidas a él, que no se podía negar que eran hijas suyas. El cabellos, los ojos, la piel…aquel gesto cuando endurecía las facciones y sus cejas se hacian mas profundas.

-¡A desayunar!.- grité, intentando salir de mi ensimismamiento.

-¡Siiiiii!¿Haremos tortitas, tia Bella! Cuando nos quedábamos en casa de la abuela Reneé siempre nos hacia…..

Noté la tristeza de las niñas. Y la hice mía.

-Si. Intentaremos hacerlas. Pero debeís tenerme paciencia. No he aprendido mucho en todo este tiempo, ya que me la he pasado tumbada a la bartola sin hacer nada durante 10 años…

-¿Durmiendo diez años, tia Bella? ¡No conozco a nadie que haya dormido tanto! Se lo voy a decir a mis amigos de la escuela….

Miré a Caroline mientras la sujetaba de la manita y caminábamos las tres, rumbo a la cocina.

Haríamos tortitas, o por lo menos lo intentaríamos.

….

Creo que fueron las tortitas mas horrendas de la historia de las tortitas. Pero la verdad. Nos hemos reído mucho. Nos hemos puesto hasta arriba de harina y también nos hemos reído, como no recordaba haberlo hecho en mi vida.

Pero debia de ser eficiente como nueva madre de aquellas niñas. Y viendo que era domingo y no las tenia todas conmigo para intentar saciar el hambre de mis pequeñas y el mío propio. Decidimos ducharnos y marcharnos al bar de la esquina.

Allí desayunamos como autenticas reinas e hicimos una ronda de parques por el pueblo. Me reí como nunca al ver como Caroline se peleaba con un niño por una pala y un cubo sobre la arena y también tuve que abstenerme de no mandar a la porra a un padre que intentaba ligar conmigo de manera mas que evidente.

Cuando llegamos a casa; nos encontramos con la evidencia de que Edward habia llegado. La camisa, la corbata , la chaqueta y los zapatos, estaban tirados de cualquier manera por algunos rincones de aquel espacio.

Se me ensancharon las aletas de la nariz como a un toro cuando sale a el ruedo y ve un capote rojo.¡Si se cree que voy a hacerle de criadita esta muy, muy equivocado!

-Subid a vuestra habitación, niñas. Ahora voy con vosotras. ¿Ok?

Ellas me miraron sonrientes y subieron por las escaleras corriendo y riendo.

Busqué al dueño de todas aquellas ropas que habia ido recogiendo poco a poco y al ver como salía de la cocina ¡En calzoncillos! Durante unos instantes me quedé hipnotizada observando su cuerpo. Era el dueño de mis fantasías y creerme cuando os digo que se habían quedado cortas. Cuando salí del embelesamiento, le tiré los ropajes a la cara y pasé a su lado como si fuera invisible.

La risa ronca y sensual de él al pasar a su lado, me erizó la piel.

Intenté hacer algo en la cocina, pero no sabia el qué. Edward que me daba la espalda se quedó parado y no movió un músculo en una serie de segundos.

Mi nerviosismo que era desbordante, me gritó que debia de salir de allí y pasé de nuevo a su lado para largarme corriendo a mi habitación. Pero al llegar a su lado, agarró mi mano y me tiró hacia él.

Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos y luego bajó lentamente su mirada hacia mi boca. Quise gritar; pero estaba tan embobada que me había paralizado por completo.

-¿Has dormido bien….Bella?.- Su voz ; que parecía ronca de verdad, volvió a ejercer aquel magnetismo en mi piel y noté como los pechos se me hinchaban y un suave hormigueo alrededor de mis pezones me hacia mucho mas voluble a su cercanía.

-Si.- carraspeé, intentando apartar su mano de la suya. Pero su dedos me acariciaron las tenues ojeras de mi rostro; aquello era la clara evidencia de mi mala noche y volvió a sonreir.

-¿Sabes? Lo dudo. Creo que has pasado tan mala noche como yo.

Me zafé de él y los celos se apoderaron de mí como un ente carnal.

-Los motivos de mi insomnio no tienen nada que ver con los tuyos; aunque te agradecería que no fueses tan irresponsable. Me gustaría que cuando las niñas se despierten hayas llegado de tus escarceos nocturnos.

-No ha habido ningún escarceo Bella. , Digamos que he tratado de mantenerme lejos de ti esta noche. Pero ha sido un grave error por mi parte que no se va a repetir. Sin que sirva de precedente; esta es la primera y útima noche que no la paso a tu lado.

Continuará…..

Nenitas lindas. Lo sé. Mucho tiempo sin actualizar este fice. Pero me ruego comprendáis. ¿Ok? Nenas ya me diréis ok? Besitos y os quiero. Informaros que estoy mejor; aunque solo un poquito…..


End file.
